


Skrimir's Efforts

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Ranulf is a Troll, Skrimir Trying To Befriend Soren, Soren Hates Felines, Warning: Soren's usual drama, Watermelons as dragon aphrodisiacs, it doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skrimir tries to befriend Soren but then he makes the big mistake of offering him watermelons. Soren isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skrimir's Efforts

Soren doesn't notice it immediately with how busy he was with the war and satisfying everyone's, especially that naive prince, wishes. But he eventually does and it's during his alone time in the meeting tent, where he went through maps and strategies for their next battle. He was taking a short break but only because Titania brought some tea and told him to get a few minutes rest lest he burn the maps by accident.

As he was sipping the sweetened tea, no doubt Mist's doing, it hit him like a talon to the face and it nearly made him drop his tea cup.

Skrimir calls him little beorc. A beorc.

Soren blinked his red eyes, that was strange. Ranulf called him a beorc, of course but that was only because Ranulf knew and then befriended Ike, thus by association, himself and Ranulf started calling him with these absurd little nicknames and inviting him to pubs (which Soren all turned down).

There were still some laguz in the army that would give him a look or not even spare him a glance when he passed by them, they could smell the difference in him. But Skrimir? Nope, there was no look but he was--and dare he admit it--fond of him, of the little beorc. (Ranulf kept teasing him about it too)

Did Skrimir not know? Impossible. He was a prince, an arrogant one who took no nonesense from anyone and did his own thing. He'd have made an uproar if he'd been upset over a Branded being the brains behind their assault. Or perhaps, he had a defective nose? Poor scent? No, he could smell dinner before it was served afterall.

Now thinking back at all the instances where he saw the Lion Prince and interacted with him, he's had a startling realization: he was much like Ike, except with arrogance and red fur. Also, admittedly, Ike was better to look at (but that could be biased opinion).

Relaxing on his seat as the thought that Skrimir just doesn't give two figs and is actually fond of him finally settles down, he then realized it was such a naive notion for the future king of Gallia.

"Little beorc!"

Startled, Soren spilled some tea on his robes as the Lion Prince stomped inside. The tactician glowered at the the larger man, stopping him on his tracks.

"What, Skrimir."

"Uh--um..." The lion laguz was suddenly lost for words as the glare intensified. Finally, clearing his throat, Skrimir managed out, "there is food."

He growled at his lack of eloquency and tried again before Soren could shoo him away, "your second in command has said you have yet to leave this tent since dawn. You are small, skinny, you need much nurishment. There is watermelon."

...watermelons? Just what--

"Ranulf has said the dragons enjoy watermelons in their feast."

Soren's glare hardened as his body went rigid. Just when he'd been thinking about it and this fool waltzes in and says it--fond of or not, it was a bit uncalled for.

They stood there in silence, perhaps Skrimir realized he'd said something wrong as the usually confident look he sported faltered but he waited until the little beorc spoke.

"Just... what do you want with me, Skrimir?"

The lion was taken aback by the question but answered, "I am thankful for what you have done for the Alliance. I am returning what you deserve."

"What I deserve?" Soren repeated icily, "I am--"

"You are angry," the prince said now with a fierce look, "for being called a dragon."

"...Yes." He admitted quietly, coldly, hatefully, "I am not a dragon."

Skrimir wasn't surprised, supporting Soren's idea that he did know of his lineage.

"I apologize for hurting you, little beorc." The prince said solemnly despite his fierce expression, "it was not my intention. I know not your beorc customs, but I know laguz. I thought this would satisfy you."

Soren didn't say anything nor do anything but by then he'd forgotten about the warming tea on his robes. Skrimir was honest to a fault, he spoke what he wanted to say, no holds barred like a proud lion and Soren, despite himself, couldn't say the prince lied.

"But come, nonetheless, there is food. You need the sustenance."

Suddenly tired, Soren let out a heavy breath and relaxed his shoulders. He quietly muttered an affirmative and made to leave the tent without a glance to the laguz. However, Skrimir wasn't deterred and looked pleased as he followed Soren out, his usual expression of confidence and grin suddenly back.

"This is good, little beorc!" He stated happily, "we are starting to become friends already!"

Soren glared but was unnoticed as Skrimir laughed proudly.

"Ah! I remember, I must applaud your skill, little beorc!" The lion exclaimed as soon as they reached the eating area and eyes quickly turned to the pair: Skrimir looking chipper as a cat with fish and Soren, like a drowned one.

Soren immediately found Ike in the crowd, grinning at them and he shot a glare towards his commander who only shrugged and gestured for him to join beside him, a plate already there. Suddenly he suspected that Ike, Skrimir and possibly Ranulf had conspired this. Honestly--

"You slayed three wyvern lords with your blue staff! It was impressive for your size, little beorc!"

...that was a fluke, Soren thought, and a good waste of staves. But he'd been caught in a pinch and Ike was busy off parrying against five swordsmen, leaving him no choice to keep his staff to heal the other and fend off his attackers. What he didn't expect was to actually be victorious or that staves could actually be deadly. Ike was very impressed and thoroughly rewarded him that night.

"Who knew, huh?" Ranulf snickered, suddenly appearing beside them as Soren tried to quickly make his way to Ike's table. The cat nudged him and Soren sent him a cold look, "then again, being with Ike must do that to you."

A cold, cold glare enough to freeze a lesser being but Ranulf grinned at him like a cheeky bastard.

"We must spar sometime, little beorc! Your strength in battle is of note!" Skrimir practically announced to the entire camp before heading out to get his share of food.

Soren used that opportunity to make his way to Ike, leaving Ranulf grinning like an idiot to follow Skrimir.

"You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ike commented as soon as Soren sat beside him.

Soren stared at the food, realized he was hungry and grumbled, "I don't like cats or any variety of feline."

"We're getting a dog then."

"Yep." And Soren began to eat before Skrimir could ruin his breakfast.  

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THAT WATERMELON REFERENCE: I got it from another fic (I forgot the title, if I find it, I will link it). But basically, in that fic, watermelons are aphrodisiacs for the dragon laguz. (And really, you guys should find and read that fic if you haven't. It's a nice smutty Ranulf/Nasir fic.)  
>   
>  Also, in my last playthrough of RD, Soren legit killed three wyverns and two paladins with a physic staff.


End file.
